


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by creampuffer



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffer/pseuds/creampuffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock attends a house party with Nyota, hosted by none other than Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

 

He knew, even before entering the house, that attending the night's festivities was a mistake. Bad enough he did not have many friends, especially ones that would attend a _Jim Kirk_ party, but the strobe lights were so bright, music so loud, his senses began to throb and there were the tell tale signs of a migraine beginning in the back of his head.

It was just too difficult to deny Nyota anything. Nyota, who for all her beauty and popularity, still sought him out his first day in a new school on an alien planet, and befriended him quickly; proving she was more than beauty, but brains, compassion, and logic too.

Surak only knew why she wanted to attend a party such as this, let alone with Spock; who for all intents and purposes was a pariah in comparison to her social butterfly ways.

But there he stood, in the threshold of Jim Kirk's house, blinking furiously against the lights and futilely wishing he were at his house, better utilizing his time with a book, or on his computer...even sleeping would prove more useful.

"C'mon, let's get a drink!" Nyota gripped Spock's elbow lightly, always aware of his hands and the need to distance himself physically due to their sensitivity.

"Nyota, the legal age for alcoholic consumption is 21."

"Yeah, but no one really follows that silly, outdated law. We'll be safe. It's not like we're driving or anything anyway. You live three blocks away!"

Spock did not need reminding of that fact. He passed Jim Kirk's house on his walk to school. Somehow, no matter how Spock varied his departure time, Jim was always leaving just as Spock passed; insisting to walk together and doing everything in his very formidable power to aggravate and upset Spock.

"That does not mean we should..."

But just then, Nyota's hand slipped to Spock's, and he felt a pulse of _excitement/concern,anticipation_ and suddenly he was being dragged to the kitchen, not wanting to ruin Nyota's plans for the evening.

\--

"No."

He would do many things for Nyota, but this was not one of them.

"C'mon Spock."

"No."

He would not capitulate on the matter. Though he now lived on Earth, tried to allow his human side to break through some of his Vulcan controls in an effort to fit in, there were still certain actions he considered beneath him. And Seven Minutes in Heaven was one of them. Especially when Kirk was present and would no doubt use the opportunity to tease and bully Spock in some way. The human always found a way. That infuriatingly handsome human.

"Not even for me?" Nyota gave him her sweetest look, wide brown eyes seemingly innocent as she tried to cajole him.

"There is no logical reason to participate in such a foolish, base, demeaning -"

"Think of it as a cultural learning experience," Nyota cut in, interrupting Spock's tirade.

He let his eyebrow speak for him, raising in disbelief at what could only be described as a last ditch effort on Nyota's part in convincing Spock the "game" could be beneficial in any way.

"Every Terran teenager has played seven minutes in heaven!"

Spock looked at her again, his even gaze able to communicate a very clearly nonverbal _"I highly doubt that"_ to Nyota.

"Well, maybe not _every_ , but most. Seven minutes in heaven is a classic game, practically a pagan ritual among human, hormone driven teenagers."

"I am neither human nor hormone..." He stopped, uncharacteristically, mid sentence as Jim Kirk walked by wearing the tightest jeans Spock had ever seen. He could not help but notice the play of muscles in those human thighs or the way Kirk's buttocks flexed and swayed with every step.

"Ahem." Nyota coughed, none too gently, successfully regaining Spock's attention. "You were saying?"

Spock flushed as Nyota smiled behind her red plastic cup. He'd been caught.

"I am in complete control of my -"

"Sure you are. And you totally weren't checking out a certain _someone_ 's ass. A certain someone named -"

"Nyota, stop." Spock stepped close and fit his hand over her mouth, silencing her before she could say Jim's name. Because Jim Kirk was striding up to the two of them, wide, stupid, perfect smile stretching across an equally stupid, perfect face.

"Spock's checking out whose ass now?"

Jim Kirk was still smiling, but there was a hard edge to his features, especially his blue eyes, as if he was unhappy about something.

More likely, he was hoping to discover the person in order to taunt Spock even more. Because for whatever reason, any time someone showed a romantic interest in Spock, Jim acted as if it was his mission to destroy any possibilities, driving away girls with an ease that shocked Spock.

Spock would never understand the motivation of bullies.

Nyota giggled from behind Spock's hand but thankfully did not say a word. Or rather, a _name_.

"That is none of your concern."

With his hand still in place over Nyota's mouth, Spock maneuvered them away from the pressing heat of Jim Kirk's body, always too close for comfort.

\--

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

Spock could not quite believe he had relented to Nyota's persistent nagging. Yet there he sat, in a circle on the floor, Terran males and females sitting not so calmly as they waited to start. And he was left vulnerable to their overwhelming fear and lust, crashing in on him from all sides.

"I still do not understand why you wish to participate in this, Nyota."

She rolled her eyes at Spock, as if he were being incredibly dense. "Because," she drew out the word, "Monty's here and..." She trailed off as her eyes met Montgomery Scott, sitting on the opposite side of the circle.

"You hope to be paired up with him." Nyota nodded. "But the likelihood of that happening is -"

"Dont' worry about me, Spock."

"What do you have planned, Nyota?"

She quirked a wicked brow at Spock and slowly smiled. "Let's just say I've got it covered."

\--

Jim Kirk called for attention, holding two bowls above his head.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen. Let's get this show on the road. Since I'm hosting," there were a few cat calls which Kirk responded to with a mock bow, "I'll draw first. one name from the girl's bowl and one from the boy's. Then the lucky couple will get to spend their seven minutes in heaven," he pointed to a closet just off the basement hallway. "Seven minutes, folks. No more no less." There were more leers from the circle of teenagers. "And after their time is up, each will draw a new name from the opposite sex's bowl. Got it?"

People were clapping wildly, eager for a turn. Spock's only comfort was that he had not put his name in the bowl. He needn't worry about being picked.

"First we have..." Kirk drew a name from the girl's bowl. "Uhura!"

She stood gracefully, one hand on her hip, the other brushing back her long, black hair. Any male would be lucky to spend time with her.

"And the lucky guy with her is..." Kirk reached in and unfolded the piece of paper. He smirked at what he read and looked at Nyota with a knowing smile. "Scotty!"

Spock heard a few groans of disappointment and one boisterous whoop of joy. Scott was up and over at Nyota's side before Spock could even blink. And before he could wish Nyota a friendly "have fun," the two were behind the privacy of the closet door.

"So." Jim Kirk sat down in the spot vacated by Nyota, too close to Spock. Their legs brushed together and while Spock wished to draw away from the touch, he did not. Because...because.

"Kirk." He did not know what to say.

"Having a good time?"

Spock shrugged. He didn't honestly know. He had protested vehemently to coming. But now that he was here, the odd fluttering in his side made it difficult to leave.

"The night's still young, Spock. Still time for some fun, if you know what I mean." Kirk put an arm around Spock and flicked his ear.

It was meant to annoy, Spock had seen humans do it to others, ones they wished to "pick on." But to Spock, whose ears were highly sensitive and...erogenous, the action was...

A full body shiver wracked Spock.

"Please." His voice was too gritty. "Stop."

"Spock? What's wrong?" Kirk, arm still around Spock's shoulders, drew him in closer.

"My ear. You must not touch it." He shrugged off Kirk's arm.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Spock could not remember ever hearing Kirk apologize to him. And he would've dwelled on the matter further, had Nyota and Scott not walked out, rumpled and flushed, of the closet.

"Well then!" Scotty clapped his hands and smiled. "Next victims!" He grabbed the bowls and, handing one to Nyota said, "ladies first."

She, too, was smiling, bigger than Spock had ever seen. He was happy for his friend, happy she had found someone suitable as a potential mate.

"Jim Kirk." Nyota cupped the piece of paper in her two hands, glancing up at where Jim sat, still too close to Spock.

Suddenly, Spock's happiness abated. He disliked Kirk, with his sunny smiles and disheveled hair, the way he taunted Spock mercilessly until Spock could dwell on only the one thing, the one person. Kirk. Always Kirk.

Yes, he disliked the human very much.

But what he disliked even more was Kirk and his easy smiles, being directed at others. The girls who blushed when he walked by and his blown kisses in response.  
 _  
Who will be the lucky one to entertain seven minutes with Jim Kirk_?

Spock balked at his thoughts. Could it really be true? That he was jealous? That would mean he...

Turning to look at Kirk, his inner turmoil was disrupted by Scott's timid voice.

"And the lucky lassie is...Spock?"

\--

How he ended up inside the closet, dark washing over them and covering his shocked face, Spock will never remember. Half pushed by Nyota, half pulled by Kirk, Spock went without a word. He did hear the shocked murmurs though.

Spock's name shouldn't have been picked. Not only did he not place his name in any bowl, but he was most definitely _not_ female. He prayed to the gods no one at school would use this situation to their teasing advantage. He did not think he could endure it if any of his peers began using sexist slurs against him.

"Kirk." his voice trembled as he felt and heard the human draw closer.

"Oh god, Spock, call me Jim."

There was a light touch of fingers to Spock's face, dangerously close to his meld points and Spock gasped at feelings he could not hope to block. Even if he had tried.  
 _  
Want him so bad hope his works so humiliated if he rejects me Spock so gorgeous wanna touch those ears see him tremble because of it what would he do if i sucked them those lips bet he's an amazing kisser._

"Yes, please!"

Spock hadn't realized he'd moved until he felt Jim's words gust against his lips. So close. But he'd had a taste of Kirk's dynamic mind, knew how much he was wanted, and it was a heady thing; knowledge he needed to put to good use.

Their lips met clumsily as both Spock and Jim moved to close the distance. Their teeth clanked together painfully, but Spock was still overcome with the knowledge that Jim Kirk wanted him.

As the cooler human tongue licked at the seam of Spock's lips, Spock opened his mouth and mind to Jim Kirk, touching as much skin as possible to soak in the unique presence of him.

Suddenly, all those instances of bumping into Jim Kirk, being flicked, touched, teased, every single encounter held a different meaning. Jim Kirk wasn't bullying. He was _flirting_.

Spock pulled away to look at Jim Kirk's face, his eyes having adjusted to the dark by now. Jim's normally clear sky blue eyes were dazed, unfocused as he licked his swollen lips. Spock ran a finger along his cheek, feeling the heat of Jim's flushed skin. He traced a path down towards Jim's lips, brushing delicate pad over Jim's lips, shuddering at the slick, soft texture. And then Jim's tongue darted out, licked Spock's finger and all control was lost.

He fell upon Jim's mouth like a starving man at a feast, pushing the human until they were pressed tightly against one wall of the closet. Jim's hands grabbed greedily at Spock, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush together.

Jim Kirk was aroused, hard against Spock's thigh and Spock wanted to do... _what_ he wasn't sure...but something to make the male Spock's completely. He moved against Jim's eager body, pulling away from the kiss only to bring his mouth to the soft skin of Jim's neck.

Jim groaned loudly, rutting violently against Spock's body.

"Yeah, Spock. Don't stop. So close."

So close to what? He was unsure.  But the pressure from this sweet pleasure was building to an almost intolerable point. So close, yes, his body knew even if his mind was ignorant. Spock needed this, needed...

"Seven minutes are up, gu...OH MY GOD!'

Spock made to pull away but Jim held tight, placing a soft, chaste kiss to the frown making it's way on Spock's lips.

"You've no idea how long I've wanted t do that," Jim mumbled into Spock's mouth. "I like you so much, Spock."

He felt safe with Jim, hearing those words, knowing Jim's thoughts. And despite the fact people were no doubt staring ad tongues would wag later, Spock found he did not mind much.

"Jim." he kissed back, wanting to reciprocate the feelings.

"Wanna go upstairs and finish what we started?" he whispered.

He didn't even have to stop to think. "Yes." and he kissed Jim again more enthusiastically.

"Hah!" The bright  flash of a light caught Spock off guard as he and Jim stopped their kiss. "Gotcha, homos!"

Gary Mitchell, smug smile in place, held a camera high above his head, as if in victory.

"Gary, what?"

"Perfect Jim Kirk. Smart, handsome, ladies man Kirk. Now I've got proof you're nothing but a dirty cock su - oof!"

They moved as one; Jim punching Gary in the stomach as Spock pinched the nerve on Gary's neck that sent hm crumpling to the floor.

Jim retrieved the camera with one hand and grabbed Spock's with the other.

"Anyone else that's got a problem can leave." He pushed his way through the crowd, up the stairs and to his room.

Once they were inside, Spock expected them to talk bout what had happened, what would happen. But instead, Jim pulled up the photograph stored in the memory of the camera.

"Remind me to thank Gary, once he wakes up of course, for the picture. It really is a good one of us." And, showing Spock the image of two half smiling, half kissing boys in a close embrace, Jim led Spock to his bed and kissed him til all was forgotten but the two of them together.


End file.
